inferno paradiso
by berryargento
Summary: Pertemuan mereka hanya sebatas atraksi sederhana; api akan mengikuti dan waktu akan menjawab. Perpustakaan!AU YohaMaru.—‹1/5›
1. canto I

_Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

 **{** **#1:** "Apa yang tersembunyi dalam hampar taman?" **}  
** _Tatkala, sang bunga pun berkata-kata._

* * *

Hening menyapanya dengan sepi yang tak terbilang, suasana perpustakaan memang selalu demikian. Walau, yang mengundangnya ke sana bukanlah keingintahuan atau kebutuhan akan kata per kata hingga bait per bait dalam buku, melainkan nama dari tempat itu sendiri.

'Inferno', ia mengeja.

Perpustakaan itu hanya sebuah wilayah kecil yang terkomposisi dua lantai dengan luas sedemikian rupa minimalis untuk menaruh berbagai rak berjajal buku pada setiap ujung dan posisi.

Perpustakaan itu bernama 'Inferno'—kasarnya, neraka—adalah tempat yang cukup nyaman, dibuka dari pagi hingga malam bagi yang ingin singgah dengan segala keinginan.

Ya, termasuk dia, Tsushima Yoshiko dan ketertarikannya dengan nama itu.

* * *

Sang penjaga perpustakaan di waktu malam, Kurosawa Ruby, bahkan tak pelak menghafal nama satu wanita muda bersurai biru yang selalu melakukan pepesan kosong di sana dalam jam-jam yang cukup konyol bila dipikirkan.

Untuk apa seseorang datang, ketika tiga puluh menit lagi perpustakaan tutup pada jam sembilan malam?

Memang, Yoshiko merupakan anggota dengan kepemilikan kartu perpustakaan, juga kadangkala meminjam buku walau tidak untuk dibaca (Ruby pernah melihatnya menumpuk buku-buku di sampingnya sementara ponsel yang jadi perhatiannya) membuat Ruby tidak mungkin tidak mengingat wanita eksentrik itu.

"Selamat malam, Yoshiko-chan, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kalau kau selalu bertanya, bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong untuk mengganti namaku—"

"Aku membuatnya sesuai Surat Izin Mengemudi milikmu, Tsushima Yoshiko-san," Ruby tersenyum simpul. "Namamu bukan Yohane."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku sendiri! Jangan tanya apapun!"

Ruby mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Iya, iya," maniknya bergulir menatap buku-buku yang baru saja masuk, belum ia registrasi ke bank data seluruhnya.

"Apa ada buku baru di rak-rak Misteri dan Supernatural?"

Sang penjaga menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak," sesekali ia menatap layar komputer. "Mungkin kau bisa menemukan suatu hal lain yang menarik?"

 _Apa yang menarik di 'neraka buku',_ Yoshiko membatin. "Aku disini hanya membuang waktu, aku tidak suka buku."

Ya, karena ia ada di sini akibat tertarik dengan nama perpustakaan, itu saja—mungkin alasan bodoh, dan pasti Ruby akan menertawakan jika tahu.

Seumur hidupnya ia belum terpikir ada yang akan menamai sebuah kubikel dengan nama yang sangat mencerminkannya: neraka hidup yang belum tentu orang akan sentuh kecuali mereka penghuninya yang bernama kutu buku, atau mereka yang singgah bernama pencari ilmu. Yoshiko tidak pernah menyukai banyak membaca, kecuali untuk beberapa buku mistik yang pernah menjadi bahan koleksinya. Selain itu, kemungkinan ia membeli karena sampulnya menarik dan tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ditumbuhi lumut karena tidak tersentuh tangannya atau bahkan matahari.

Inferno. Inferno. _Inferno—_

Di kepalanya hanya terpintas sebuah mahakarya Dante, yang pernah ia lihat medula spinalis manuskripnya di rak buku-buku tebal itu.

Ah, dia bisa mengintip isinya seraya membuang waktu.

Sebelum kakinya mampu mencapai rak yang ditujunya, prosa dan literatur impor, ia menemukan jarak antara rak satu dengan lainnya yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

 _—_ Jelas itu mengusiknya, walau hanya terlihat seperti papan di antara dua rak, seingatnya ada rak buku di _sana_ dan bahkan, _tidak ada_ tatanan seperti itu di perpustakaan tersebut.

Bola mata ungunya mencuri pandang, Ruby masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, tidak memerhatikan gerak-gerik Yoshiko.

Ia menarik nafas dan satu tegukan ludah sebelum mencoba mengetuk dinding kayu yang dimaksud.

Dirinya terdiam, suara gema yang dituai tidaklah tebal seperti ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu atau tembok kayu.

Apakah ini sebuah pintu?

[Pertanyaannya terjawab saat ia mendorong, jalan kecil terbuka untuknya.]

* * *

Sebuah pintu besi dengan kenop tak jauh berada dari tempatnya menemukan dinding palsu, selayaknya pintu menuju ruangan staff atau semacamnya. Otaknya sejenak berputar, mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan keberadaan pintu tersebut seraya menimbang untuk melanjutkan cabang penalaran dan nyalinya atau tidak.

Yoshiko sudah termakan penasaran, ia tidak bisa mundur.

Inferno.

Sejenak nama itu kembali terbersit dalam angan.

Ia pernah sesekali bertanya pada sang penjaga perpustakaan atas alasan pemilihan nama _Inferno_ sebagai sebuah wahana penuh jendela dunia tersebut. Walau Ruby tidak mengerti apa yang Yoshiko sebut sebagai _La Divina Comedia_ , jawabannya tidak mampu ia serap sempurna:

 _'Itu bukan karena ini adalah neraka buku; pemilik pernah menyebutkan bahwa di dalam dunia buku terdapat surga.'_

Ruang cukup luas menghampar, perlu disambang dengan undakan tangga singkat, berlantai penuh buku-buku dalam berbagai ketebalan dan ukuran seperti sampah adalah yang ia inderai sesaat seluruh rasa keingintahuan mengalahkan rasa untuk mundur. Yoshiko ternganga, tangan tidak pergi dari memegang susuran besi menghadapi kekacauan estetika—

-gadis bersurai cokelat terkulai tanpa peduli di atas parade kehancuran buku tersebut, statis, tersenyum dengan mata tertutup dalam bingkai kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

Apa gadis itu ... _mati?_ —Konklusi Yoshiko melompat-lompat.

[Apakah ini _Paradiso_ yang disebut-sebut Ruby?]

Yoshiko melangkah lambat menuju rerumputan buku berjejal, berjongkok di tepi untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan, memberi satu tekanan dengan telunjuk pada pipi sang-gadis-yang-sepertinya-bukan-mayat-ini—

"Zura?"

Gradasi cokelat yang lebih muda menyapa Yoshiko, tatkala kekagetan yang menguasainya untuk menarik tangan dan hendak mengambil langkah seribu pergi dan melupakan hal-hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan hari itu.

"Bukan Ruby-chan, zura," ia angkat bicara lagi; kali ini, mata itu berbinar, tidak ada seberkaspun kantuk menodainya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang di suasana yang sungguh tidak nyaman bagi standar Yoshiko. "Apakah kau pekerja sambilan yang ditugaskan Ruby-chan untuk menemuiku?"

Yoshiko menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! A-Aku—"

Belum sempat ia menerka keseluruhan dari rangkaian yang terputus-putus tersebut, sang (mantan) terduga mayat menyambut kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Panggilan 'Ruby-chan'; ruang tersembunyi di perpustakaan yang sepi; terimbuh mengenai pekerja sambilan; antara neraka dan surga, hanya menandakan satu hal pasti—

"Namaku Kunikida Hanamaru," ia menyebutkan, kacamata itu merosot lagi sesaat dirinya dengan semangat menginderai Tsushima Yoshiko. "Selamat datang di surga."

[ **bersambung.** ]


	2. canto II

**{ #2:** "Apa yang lebih hangat dari senyum mentari?" **}**  
 _Baginya, biarkan kata-kata itu tak henti menari._

* * *

Informasi dikumpulkannya dengan mudah, walaupun sebenarnya tidak wajar bagi seseorang yang pertama kali ia temui untuk berbicara begitu banyak. Paragraf demi paragraf, wanita muda dengan kacamata berbingkai merah agak tebal itu berceritera, tiada henti, setiap hari.

Kunikida Hanamaru adalah orang yang membenci dirinya sendiri; aksennya, cara bicaranya, cara berpakaiannya, caranya membaca buku, caranya yang memilih kacamata dibanding lensa kontak, segalanya dan segalanya. Ia, dalam personifikasi lengkap, adalah pemilik dari perpustakaan inferno ini, sungguh keanehan lain yang ia sebut mengenai baris tentang dirinya sendiri. Hanamaru mengimbuhkan bahwa mendirikan toko buku akan jauh lebih menguntungkan, sang penjaga perpustakaan Ruby pun berkata demikian. Lagi, disinilah ia nyaris setiap hari, berguling diantara gelimang buku tanpa bosan.

"Kau aneh, Kunikida-san."

"Aku sudah menyebutkan soal itu, zura."

"Oh ya, apa tidak masalah aku ada di sini?"

"Kata seseorang yang sudah dua kali mampir," tawa renyah dituai. "Tidak masalah, kau boleh datang ke sini kapan saja."

Dua cangkir teh terdiam di antara mereka, keduanya adalah kamomil yang menguar aroma menenangkan. Salah satu tidak tersentuh oleh Yoshiko, walau itu adalah bagian miliknya. Sesekali gelas violet itu mengedar ke ruangan lagi, yang telah lebih rapi dari kemarin saat dirinya menemukan 'mayat' sang empu ruang buku, struktur lantai terlihat dan baru saja ia sadari ada meja kecil persegi panjang untuk menaruh gelas dan kudapan pendamping teh. Selain sofa, meja, sebagian kecil dapur dan tumpukan buku, tidak ada lagi wahana persepsi yang bisa Yoshiko inderai.

Kembali, ia mengurutkan pertanyaan kepada Hanamaru.

"Kenapa harus buku?"

Retoris memang menanyakan hal itu pada seorang pecinta buku seperti yang Hanamaru siratkan, akan tetapi jawaban berikutnya membuatnya malah tertegun.

"Aku tengah mencari alasan untuk itu, zura."

Bola mata Yoshiko bergulir, menanggapi jawaban itu begitu magis.

"Alasan untuk?"

"Alasan kenapa buku-buku membuatku tertahan; membuatku tidak bisa pergi." Hanamaru menangkap suratan bingung di air muka Yoshiko, seketika tawa itu mengalir. "Apakah itu aneh? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku orang aneh, zura."

Rasa-rasanya Yoshiko seperti tersentil— _terhipnotis_ , mungkin—saat ia melangkah masuk ke dunia itu, 'surga' dalam 'neraka'.

Akhirnya pun, cangkir teh yang semula tidak tersentuh ia teguk, mengurangi rasa haus akan tanyanya sendiri, "Kau orang aneh, Kunikida—"

"Panggil saja aku Hanamaru, Yoshiko-chan."

[Senyum itu begitu manis, lagi mistis.]

.

.

.

"Ada seseorang yang datang tapi ia tidak punya tujuan, zura?"

Ruby dan Maru tengah mengurutkan buku-buku baru di pelataran rak-rak sesaat Ruby angkat bicara mengenai seseorang urakan yang datang satu atau setengah jam sebelum perpustakaan tutup selayaknya tidak punya kegiatan lain.

Tapi, orang mana yang mau membuang waktu di perpustakaan?

"Dia mirip denganmu, Maru-chan," Ruby menyebut. "Datang, melangkah dengan perasaan buta, seperti mencari sesuatu yang nantinya akan muncul sendiri."

Tak diketahui Ruby, manik cokelat itu berbinar. _Apakah ia akan datang kepadaku, suatu hari?_


End file.
